<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Honor of Seiretei by Campbellim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472589">The Honor of Seiretei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campbellim/pseuds/Campbellim'>Campbellim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Deception, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Honor, Lies, Original Character(s), Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:17:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campbellim/pseuds/Campbellim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve years training in the academy, knowing the four major pillars of fighting within the gotei 13, and yet despite the years spent Niana still felt she didnt know enough. She wasnt like some of her fellow students, she wasn't the kind hearted prodigy like Sosuke Aizen, nor was she some loud-mouthed idiot. No she didnt stick out as anyone amazing, except for in kido. She was the best in the classes, excluding Aizen, and had she the grades in other areas she may have been in the kido corp, but instead she was an average soldier in the ranks of the eighth squad. She was consistently out on missions in the human world and as such very rarely saw seireitei. This constant disappearance from the normal society within seireitei led to her being slightly an unknown to her fellow soldiers. She didnt mind though, her being out in the world like she was now suited her just fine. </p><p>Join Niana as she learns what it means to be a shinigami through trials and tribulation, and as she is betrayed by those she looks up to. Join NIana as she tries to restore Honor to what it means to be a shinigami. NO Mcguffin/OP characters. Bleach from the perspective of a shinigami trying to survive in a world that is actively trying to kill her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, TBA-Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Honor of Seiretei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am back with a revised version of this. I've decided to be more conscious of my plans for this story, as before I didnt really have a plan except for who I wanted Niana to be matched with. This time it's the opposite. I know Niana will be matched with a female, but not sure who. Thinking either Tia (The original plan) or Nanao.. But not sure. I'll either decide or let those reading decide.</p><p>Do not expect Niana to be able to see through Aizen's plans, she will not be some overpowered character this is just me wanting to give another perspective on Bleach outside of the main cast. She will interact with everyone, and things will slightlybe different due to her presence. Main changes will occur midway through Arrancar act but changes will be present even from next chapter. We'll have one more chapter (chapter 2) that will serve as a set up for understanding where Niana will be mentally when the story truly begins then it'll be the Soul Society invasion arc.</p><p>Please Review and tell me what you think/ any ideas for who Niana should be cast with. May be hard to decide that given the lack of understanding of Niana, but just say ideas and I'll see how they'd work out. I'll write little oneshots just to test their character against Niana essentially.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twelve years training in the academy, knowing the four major pillars of fighting within the gotei 13, and yet despite the years spent Niana still felt she didnt know enough. She wasnt like some of her fellow students, she wasn't the kind hearted prodigy like Sosuke Aizen, nor was she some loud-mouthed idiot. No she didnt stick out as anyone amazing, except for in kido. She was the best in the classes, excluding Aizen, and had she the grades in other areas she may have been in the kido corp, but instead she was an average soldier in the ranks of the eighth squad. She was consistently out on missions in the human world and as such very rarely saw seireitei. This constant disappearance from the normal society within seireitei led to her being slightly an unknown to her fellow soldiers. She didnt mind though, her being out in the world like she was now suited her just fine. </p><p>	This was her job, to protect the humans and as they couldnt see her she could sneak off and have a good time provided no hollows were around, which was a rare thing as humans were dying at a young age and becoming either hollows or spirits in need of her hand to move on at an alarming rate. She sighed sitting on the top of a rooftop needing a moment of sleep when she felt the soft touch of a butterfly landing on her finger. Her eyes opened and she sat up bringing the hell butterfly up to her ear so that the message could be passed along to her. </p><p>	"All shinigami are tasked to return to the Soul Society and meet within their barracks." Captain Yamamoto's voice rang through the butterfly and she stood up aiming to follow the butterfly through the senkaimon but stopped as she felt a heavy reiatsu forming nearby. Her attention turned to the sight of a hollow rising from the ocean near by the little sea side village she was located in. The shark like hollow howled loudly and she frowned raising her finger so that the butterfly will sit. She pushed her own reiatsu into it sending her own reply that she will be a moment as she has a hollow to take care of and sent it off to Captain Kyoraku. </p><p>	She jumped over the wooden rooftops running towards the hollow that was now cresting onto the beach standing on two legs. Her eyes widened at the sight of the hollow, and she nearly fell to her knees from the strength of its reiatsu. The hollow stood on two legs a long pointed tail drifting off to the floor as well as a shark like mask on its head, but thats not what stood out to her the most, no it was the near human like look to the creature. She could make out the musculature of a male human's body and while she had always been taught that hollows were corrupted humans it was another thing entirely to actually be able to see the shape of a human within the creature. She pulled her Asauchi out slowly and stood before the hollow acting as a single line of defence between herself and the village behind her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for the mindless creature to strike her, this was always her way of fighting waiting and then parrying only to strike quickly and decisively. </p><p>	The creature didn't attack though it just stood there staring at her and for a moment Niana was sure she could see piercing yellow eyes and then they were gone only to be replaced by the sight of the sharp pointed tip of the hollows arm as the creature lunged faster then she was able to react. The tip pierced into her shoulder and she screamed in pain slicing her blade forward clipping the nimble figure of the hollow. Niana jumped backward twice then three times her blood slipping out of the hole in her right shoulder. She winced as she raised her left hand up holding her palm towards the hollow. She was praying this would either outright kill the hollow or give her a moment to see if she can fix the wound in her arm just enough so she could fight. </p><p>	"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado 63 Raikoho." SHe spits out quickly as a ball of light formed in her hand only to shoot forward and land into the beast causing it to be shot back into the water. She sheathed her blade and dropped the shoulders of her shihakusho off exposing the wrappings she used to cover her breasts only to rip the clasp she had keeping the wrapping in check off and she began to unwrap herself. She then set about wrapping her shoulder as best she could with the meager wrappings and grunted lightly as the white cloth became damp and red with her blood. She then pulled her shihakusho up all the while she watched the water waiting for the hollow. It was quiet the waters going still and for a moment she thought maybe the hollow had been destroyed by the blast until she saw the glint of white as the tip of the blade crested the water and then a blue flash. She jumped high and barely avoided the blast as sand sprayed up blocking her view for a moment. The sand began to fall only for her to see another blue flash this one coming closer to close for her to dodge. She brought the sheathe of her blade up and swung deflecting the flash but she was sent spiraling backward into one of the cottages. The soft rice paper walls ripped and the building collapsed on top of her. She groaned as she barely avoided being pierced by the wood of the building. She climbed to her feet and watched as the hollow walked back onto the beach and stood watching her. Her eyes were wide with fear as she knew this hollow was too strong for her. For a moment she contemplated running and saving her life but out of the corner of her eyes she could see the dead body of a young human that had been in the building she had fallen into and she frowned. She was here to save them and yet her actions had killed one. She silently vowed to be there to turn this human back to Soul Society and free it and for that she'd have to live and stop this hollow from killing more. She began to walk towards the hollow her arms clasped together. A light began to glow and she threw a spiraling rope forward. </p><p>	"Bakudo 4 Hainawa!" She says as she watched the rope wrap around the hollow she then raised two fingers and spoke again pleased that the hollow was frozen in place for a moment.</p><p>	"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro!" She says as the ropes tying the hollow down dispeared turning into six beams keeping the hollow stuck. She watched the creature and began to walk forward pulling her blade out. She was cautious not wanting to sprint and be caught unaware by the hollow again, and this ended up saving her life as the hollow broke free from her power quickly. The shark-like hollows arm connected with her blade and she raised her finger up pointing at the hollow </p><p>	"Hado 1 Sho." SHe says and small burst of reiatsu slammed into the hollow's face sending the hollow backward and almost cracking its mask. She dashed forward swinging her blade upward and this time managed to slash into the hollows chest but grunted as she felt the hollows leg kick out and land into her ribs. She was sent spiraling away as she felt ribs crack from the force of the blow. SHe rolled in the sand and coughed blood splattering onto the floor as she struggled to her feet. She could feel the feet of the hollow coming closer and closer to her and she turned her eyes only to see the arm of the hollow coming slowly down to her. She swung her sword instinctively and barely managed to stop the sharp hollow's weapon from cutting into her. Her eyes were wide as she struggled against the weight of the hollow. She raised her finger up but before she could speak the hollow jumped away from her landing several feet away. </p><p>	She stood up slowly clenching her side where she could feel an angry bruise forming as well as her ribs shifting trying to settle inside her body. She prayed that the rib wouldnt push into her lung and kill her before she could get this hollow gone. She began to slowly walk to the left the hollow matching her pace to the right as the pair sized the other up. Once again Niana set herself between the hollow and the village and she let go of her side holding her blade with two hands. </p><p>	"Defend and protect human life that is your job. Throw away your life for the human world to maintain balance and prevent the corruption of all human life. Your life is not yours anymore it belongs to seireitei." She mumbles speaking the words she was told on her graduation day. She closed her eyes and clasped her blade tightly setting her jaw in determination only to open them to see the figure of the hollow running slowly towards her. It wasnt like the hollow was slow, no it was more like time was slowing around them and then she saw another figure walking towards her. The figure passed the hollow and she got a final good view of the shape. This was a human woman with dark skin and long flowing blue hair. The woman was beautiful, dressed in a thin white gown that was also soaked to the womans skin clinging to the supple curves of her body, around the womans mouth a black cloth was tied into a knot gagging the woman, chains held her arms behind her back and broken shackles dragged at her feet. </p><p>	"Such a miserable way to die. So far from anyone who loves you, though that is no one but myself. Can you hear me Niana? Do I reach you?" A soft lilting voice filled her ears and she knew instinctively it was the gagged woman before her.</p><p>	"Who are you?" Niana asks and the woman's eyes crinkled slightly in a smile.</p><p>	"You can hear me.. Wonderful. I am---" The woman says but the last words seemed to be distorted and Niana frowned. </p><p>	"WHo?" Niana says seeing the hollow coming closer, she wanted to run but it was like her feet were glued to the spot.</p><p>	"Call my name, call my name and I will save you. I am ---" The woman spoke only to disappear into water and Niana's eyes opened wide as she clasped her blade in one hand twisting her body to the side making herself a narrow target. </p><p>	"Drown them in your despair, Kanashi Joo." She says and her asauchi shifted from the normal katana into a golden dagger as well as thin rapier, making her the third reported person with a dual bladed weapon. She stabbed outward with the dagger and water shot forward at the hollow. The hollow raised it's large arm and the water connected with it only to stop in its place as though it was solid. The water then splashed downward soaking into the sand beneath the hollows feet. Niana dashed forward her side protesting the movement and she stabbed with the rapier. Water coiled around her blade as she struck the creature's arm. She jumped and twisted her body quickly and jammed the dagger hard into the creatures neck. She was kicked away again the dagger ripping out of the hollows neck and she cursed herself. The pain in her body had kept her from twisting her body enough to land a fatal blow on the creature. She winced the wounds inflicted on her body pulsing with pain and she knew she didnt have long. She brought the dagger infront of her face and the water beneath their feet began to rise up and wrap around the hollow's feet. </p><p>"Nomikomu Nami." She says calling out the name of the ability as the water pulled the hollow into its depth. Water swirled around the hollow pulling it deeper into the ocean beneath them.  She knew she didnt have long as the creature had so far avoided most of her other attacks and so she knelt in the air. She pulled out a small marker and began to draw markings up along her arm. She hadn't ever tried to use this to speak to someone not on the same world as her but there had been some tests to show if it was possible, it was but it was heavily taxing on the user. </p><p>	"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens. Bakudo 77 Tenteikura." She says and the markings on her hands and arms began to glow. She couldnt decide to get in touch with a specific person, but she could chose places so she chose the location of the captain meeting hall, as well as her captain's offices hoping the captain, the lieutenant or the captain commander would be there. If they weren't there then the only way they'd learn of her death is by the fluctuation of hollow appearances where she was stationed.</p><p>	"This is member of the eighth division Niana Vaza calling for help. There's a hollow here it's human-like. Its standing and walking around, its more intelligent then the average hollow. It has already killed several humans and I fear I will be next. I am at Shinza village, please send someone of at least vice captain level. It is fast, and nimble. I will try and hold it here as long as I can." She says into the glowing square before her, but she had no real way to be sure that her targets would hear her. She turned her attention back to the waves beneath her that were twisting and turning keeping the hollow in place. The hollow wasn't struggling no it was observing the way the water twisted and then suddenly it turned its body and was moving along the waves before freeing itself. She watched as the hollow jumped towards her and she raised her blade blocking the hollow's arm with her blade. </p><p>-In Soul Society-</p><p>It was a terrible day. Genryusai Yamamoto hadn't had many days he'd consider terrible, sure bad days happened like the times he had to find out one of his soldiers had died, but he had become numb to that after nearly two thousand years of experiencing it. Today though was maybe the singular worst day he had since in centuries. He stood before the remnants of the captain's that were still loyal to the seiretei. His eyes roamed the smaller gathering, only six captains were still here. He clanked his cane down hard on the ground and the captains all stood upright looking to him.</p><p>	"I have been lax on you lot recently. I thought maybe just maybe you were captains capable of leading without my supervision, but given what your colleagues did it is clear I must intervene. You will all send weekly reports of your barracks from now on. I want to know what you did and rest assured if you lie I will know and I'll have a nice cell waiting for you in Muken. This is an order from myself as well as central 46." He says his voice barely louder then a murmur but everyone listened and nodded slowly. He knew that if it had been a different Shunsui would have argued but given the night before there was no way the captain had the energy. He almost began to dismiss them to speak to their barracks about the situation at hand as he had recalled every member of the seireitei for a short moment so that the soldiers could be told of the changes to their leadership. He was taking the second, the third, the fifth, the ninth, and the twelfth under his guidance until a new captain could be determined for them and as such he knew that he'd be relying quite a bit on his lieutenant's help in maintaining such a heavy load but he was sure the pair of them could manage it. He raised his cane again to send them on their way but he stopped as he felt a spark of reiatsu fill the room before a voice entered his mind. </p><p>	"Captain Kyoraku go deal with the situation there. Do not engage just see if you can get the hollow to retreat. If I am right even you may not be able to survive." He says quickly and the Captain disappeared in a flash and his attention shifted to the other captains who were watching him. </p><p>	"You dont think?" Captain Ukitake started but Yamamoto nodded slowly and Ukitake looked back at where the captain had gone. He then clapped his cane down on the floor dismissing them. The captains filtered out until it was just himself and Retsu standing there. He looked at his old enemy turned closest friend, if there was one person he knew he could trust it was her.  </p><p>	"I can take a few of the squads off your hands Genryusai. You don't need to take it all on your own shoulders." She says softly as she approached him. He felt her soft hand on his own old and wrinkled skin and he shook his head slowly. He knew she was offering out of pure ceremony, just as she knew he would say no.</p><p>	"I am the captain commander of the thirteen.. I have to, it is my duty." He replies and she sighs softly closing her eyes before nodding. Her hand moved away from his and she turned away slowly walking to the door.</p><p>	"Would you like to have tea while we wait for news about Captain Kyoraku and Niana? I assume you'll have questions for them both and they'll end up at my barracks provided Niana is still alive." She says turning her head to him and smiling warmly and he nods walking forward following the woman.</p><p>--With Niana--</p><p>	Pain coursed through her body as she blocked and deflected the heavy swings of the hollow's blade-likearm with her dagger and rapier. Each strike pushed her lower and lower towards the water before a glow of blow shot off the hollows blade and she was shot down into the water. She shrieked into the water as a small broken section of a rafter stabbed into her leg. She swallowed water and felt her lungs burn but she snapped the rafter with her rapier and then jumped out of the water only to be met by another blast sending her shooting back into the water. She looked up watching as blue blasts shot into the water peppering the area around her so she couldnt move easily. Her eyes widened as she saw that same red glow gathering at the hollows mouth and she barely managed to weave through the blasts before the shot fired into the ground sending another geyser of water up. She jumped out of the water barely ducking under another blast of energy. Her shoulder was bleeding heavily now and she was panting darkness gathering at the edges of her vision. She had no energy left and she let her blade return to its normal form. She could feel her blood pulsing out of her before a senkaimon formed beside her and she almost sighed in relief. She dropped her guard for a moment only to look up and see a flash of blue hurtling towards her. Her heart leaped into her throat just as she saw the pink kimono of her captain appear before her. He held out his hands towards the energy The energy connected with his hands and he batted it aside quite easily. His sleeves ripped off from the heat of the blast and he frowned slightly before grabbing her and jumping into the senkaimon, her eyes closed and she collapsed finally, the last vision being of her captain's angry face.</p><p>	Niana's eyes opened slowly and she sat up only to find herself on a large expansive beach to her left was path leading up to a cliff where a large ornate castle rested. She stood to her feet, finding that her body was oddly light despite the fact she knew she had been on the brink of dying not minutes before. She reached for where her blade typically was and stopped finding that there was nothing there, more then that her shinigami uniform was gone, instead she was wearing the same clothes she had seen her Zanpakuto wearing before, complete with the water soaking her to the bone. She pulled the thin material close to her and began to walk towards the castle assuming wherever she was it would be best to get shelter from the cold air. As she walked she could hear chains rattling behind her and she turned quickly only to be met with the same woman that was clearly her Zanpakuto. Her eyes focused on the woman for a moment before she stopped walking allowing the other woman to catch up with her. When the Zanpakuto was beside her she resumed her walk heading up to the castle, no words were spoken between them as Niana had no idea how to start a conversation with her blade. As they entered the courtyard of the castle the Spirit stopped walking and turned to look at her. Niana stopped in her tracks and looked at the other woman confusion clear on her face as she was watched.</p><p>	"You can finally hear me.. Long have I called to you but you never answered.. You're so obsessed with not standing out that you ignored me." The woman says again that soft gentle voice ringing out clearly despite the gag, but this time there was some anger behind the voice. Niana sighed softly, of course there was, she was trying to call to someone who could not hear her that would frustrate anyone. </p><p>	"I am sorry.. I wasn't able to hear you if-" Niana begins only for the spirit to reach out and slap her cheek hard. She could feel the sting of the blow as it cracked across her face.</p><p>	"Do not try to lie and say you weren't able to hear me because you're too weak to hear it. You actively ignored me, I could feel my voice reaching you every night and every night you'd set me down and sleep as though I did not speak." She growls out and Niana frowned, it was true that for the last year she felt something everytime she held the blade, but she never heard a voice. Was she supposed to have held onto the blade longer despite hearing no voice? Did she really ignore her blade actively or was it just that she couldn't reach deep enough inside herself to hear the woman?</p><p>	"I couldn't hear you... I speak the truth, I could feel something but I thought nothing of it, maybe you're right and I ignored you but it was not on purpose if I did." She says and she watched as the spirit raised its hand again as though to strike her but it stopped and huffed turning around the chains rattling again before it walked off and into the castle. Niana stood out in the courtyard despite the opened door to the castle being a clear invitation. She waited for what felt like hours before finally entering the castle and shutting the door. She had ignored her spirit for too long it was time she atleast got in touch with it and began to learn how to use her new found powers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>